User talk:Iphoneorange
Welcome! Hi Iphoneorange -- we are excited to have Gormiti Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Gormiti Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Hi. I'm not new to Wikia - not at all. On the Main Page I noticed the search box overlapped the actual page. Could you edit this out? Thanks. And do you own this wiki? Vodlox 13:41, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 05:34, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Hi yeah hi i have been adding and editing pages. Some pages are not in english! Slime guy 17:03, January 31, 2012 (UTC) admin rights hi its me again. can i have admin and burecrat rights. I have the highest edit count and i want a background for this wiki. I edit everyday i have uploaded alot of pictures recentley. please let me know :)Slime guy 11:31, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey you need to edit and fix up this wiki me and Slime guy are running it, its yours you should do something about it. Make us admins and we'll fix it up if not please work on this wiki. By the way Elemental should be deleted or fixed so thats it i guess.User:Blaze7tyler (talk) 05:26, February 22, 2012 (UTC)Blaze7tyler